1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of pixel address detection of an image sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of defective pixel address detection of an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
As the multimedia era is coming, digital information, such as digital images or digital movies, becomes more popular. Modem technology has highly developed, and the cost of image sensors for generating digital images or pictures reduces. More people can access these high technological products. However, there are still some problems about the image sensors.
Due to the current process, it is hard to fabricate an image sensor perfectly without any bad or defective pixel thereon. Therefore, there are always some defective pixels on the image sensor after it is fabricated. The image or picture sensed by the defective pixels will affect the quality of the image or picture. And the following imaging procedure, such as color processing or image compressing etc, will also affected. How to reduce the effect of the defective pixels of the image sensor becomes a significant topic.